Everlasting Love
by X.X.live.X.X
Summary: Christian Grey is working at the Lincoln's when mysterious and troubled Anastasia Steele starts to work for them too. Anastasia was recently adopted into a close family of the Grey's and they grow close and can't help the attraction they feel for each other. But will their dark pasts hold them back? *Sorry I suck at summaries* :/
1. New beginnings

**A/N all characters belong to E.L. James.**

New Beginning

 _"Where are you, you little piece of shit," I can here my new daddy yelling for me, but I didn't answer. I knew if I told him where I was he would burn me again and I didn't want him to keep doing that. "You are just like your mother a no good, ugly, and ungrateful little slut. You practically beg for my attention and when I give it to you this is how you repay me, with a house that might as well be a pig sty to come home too." he was screaming loudly and it was making me cry so I had to hold my teddy up to my mouth to stop him from hearing me. My hiding spot was uncovered as he opened my tiny closet door and I scurried to the corner. "I think it's been a little to long since you have been punished don't you think," he sneered at me and grabbed me by my hair to the living room where my momma was sitting. I didn't protest I just shut up and let him do whatever he wanted because I knew if I poke it would only be worse. "AHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed loudly, "please I am sorry it won't happen again PLEASE." But he didn't he took the cigarette off my skin and put back on a few more inches up my stomach. He wouldn't stop he just-_

"Anastasia wake up honey! ANA, ANA PLEASE WAKE UP!" I shoot up as Ray yells at me to wake up. I'm drenched in sweat but a small smile still makes its way onto my face. "It's just a dream," I mumble, "just a dream." I look to Ray and he nods and slowly grabs my hand in comfort. It's over I think to myself I will never go back to him… this is my new beginning.

 ***So this is my first try at writing a** **fan fiction so please don't be too harsh I will take everything everyone says into consideration. I've had this idea in my mind for a while and I am just in love with the Fifty Shades of Grey books so I hope I don't do too bad.***

 **Love,**

 **X. .X.X**


	2. Seattle Prep

Seattle Prep

(Ana's P.O.V)

Today is my first day at Seattle Prep. Do I wanna go, no. Do I have to go, yes. Ray insisted that this is the best school around and that I would love it there. I don't see how I will seeing as how all there will be there is some rich, snotty, whores. Who have no life so there best and favorite thing to do will be to antagonize and I will not let that happen. So here I am in my baggy clothes and pony tail, on my way to my new prison in Ray's Mercedes. I'd much rather be home in the most comfortable bed I have ever been in but just as these thoughts are running through my head we round a corner and there it is. HELL, and what do you know there are the demons.

Girls in mini skirts half way up there asses and with shirts that their boobs hang out of are prancing around the front doors flirting and making out with guys. I already know that today will be horrible just because of these first thirty seconds I have seen them. Ray had taken me shopping and brought me nice clothes but I refused to wear them because they make me feel exposed and uncomfortable. "Come on honey, we need to sign you in at the front so we can get you a schedule and a locker," Ray says breaking me out of my thoughts. I reluctantly get out of the car and we head toward the school with me a small step behind Ray and my hood up hiding me face.

As we get closer and closer I can hear the whispers and the snickering that is all directed toward me. I feel my anger start to boil and I feel as if I might explode until I look up and am met with the most bright and mysterious gray eyes I have ever seen. I feel instantly calm and it unnerves me. Finally though we make it inside and are soon at the front desk where I get my schedule, locker number, locker combo and the name of a travel buddy who I will meet up with apparently in a few minutes."I look toward Ray as he begins to talk about how he needs to head to work. Ray is the CEO of Steele Inc. where they are into carpentry! I know carpentry isn't really big but I am really proud of him with anything he does… Ray saved my life and I will forever be in debt to him. He leans down to kiss me on the cheek and then he walks out the door while I just stand awkwardly while they call down my travel buddy who's name is Mia Grey. Out of nowhere a girl who is about my height with shining hazel eyes and pitch black hair pops up in front of me. She reaches to hug me and I am immediately reminded of… them and I recoil in pain. She immediately retracts and looks at me concerned and as if she had seen this before she looks as if she knows why I did it. This time she slowly reaches out her hand for a shake with I return still in my daze. "I'm really sorry I probably shouldn't have been that over bearing… but anyway my name is Mia Grey and I am a Sophomore here and I am your travel buddy for this week!" Just then the bell rings and she begins the tour.

As we finish the tour of this gigantic fucking school I can't help but like Mia. She hasn't mentioned anything about what happened when she tried to hug me and even if I try to be a slight bitch she over looks it and looks at me at like I am the coolest person in the world. Still though even with her when I was walking around with her people kept giving me dirty looks and I could still hear the whispering and snickering but I some how managed to keep my cool"

But I don't know how long that will last as Mia walks away leaving me to go into my first class...

 _ ***Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update but I met someone and we have been caught up on each other plus then I have classes so… anyway I hope y'all like this chapter. I tried to add some slight humor to it at the same time as being serious. Also I added in a bit of our favorite character in there…. Christian! A couple more things, I am new to fan I usually just read fan fiction as a guest so with me putting up chapters it is gonna take some time to learn. Please keep reviewing because I could use all the help there is…**_

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _X. .X.X*_**


End file.
